The techniques of nuclear magnetic resonance zeugmatographic imaging are to be further developed, with special reference the cancer detection and diagnosis. The long-term objectives are to increase the usefulness of such techniques and to extend them into new areas. Specifically, this application has the following specific aims: 1. To continue the development of quantitative 3-demensional relaxation time imaging of surgical specimens so as to correlate such tissue properties with pathological changes observed on biopsy and surgical specimens, and eventually with pre- and post-operative patients. 2. To develop new mathematical approaches, computer algorithms, and imaging apparatus for spectroscopic imaging, stochastic imaging in rotating gradients, imaging with single surface coils, and the use of off-resonance irradiation for contrast enhancement. 3. To further develop effective relaxation time display methods.